


If You Wanna Be Happy

by gothic_burrito



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Human AU, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: A collection of fluffy Spellwood one shots taking place in a universe where everyone is human. No drama, just OOC Spellwood cuteness with Faustus being the headmaster of Baxter High and Zelda being a funeral director.





	If You Wanna Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic here on this site and I'm still getting used to the way things go here, so bare with me if something might not be up to par yet. I'm trying to improve with every post. For now, enjoy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is inspired by shattersstar's OTP prompt on Tumblr "One of them getting trapped in an elevator right before they met the other for their date."

 

Zelda was beyond excited. It must have been their sixth or seventh date by now and things were going great. Maybe even better than that. Faustus Blackwood, the headmaster of the local High School in Greendale, seemed to be a nice enough guy at first but now Zelda was starting to believe this could actually work out. Clad in one of her favorite evening dresses, a dark red and knee length cocktail dress with a deep v-neckline, and standing tall in her 5 inch heels, Zelda was ready for the night.

The slight clicking of her heels echoed from the walls of near standing buildings as she walked to her destination, one of the fanciest restaurants in Greendale. Nervous thoughts and happy images crossed her mind while walking and a contempt smile manifested itself on her ruby lips without her even noticing. Although upon reaching her goal Zelda regretted not taking her car. The heels she had chosen were higher than she was used to and to make things even worse not even properly broken in yet. So now her feet were throbbing, begging her to take those murderous shoes off, and the night hadn't even started. Zelda let out a frustrated sign and entered the large building.

Faustus and her had settled on meeting inside, due to the weather being rather moody lately and they didn't want to risk one of them being there earlier and possibly getting rain soaked. Zelda had never been to this place before so it took her a second to navigate and figure out where she had to go. Since Faustus was not standing anywhere in the foyer she assumed he must either be late or already inside, judging by his behavior during former dates she settled for the latter. So Zelda started following the crowd in the direction of the actual restaurant. She discovered to her great distress that the only way to reach the restaurant was a staircase. She stopped walking and contemplated her options. Her feet were already dying in these tight shoes and walking up all those stair would surely leave her with blisters and she would be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. Her eyes scanned the room and eventually settled on an elevator near the stairs. Relief flooded her and so she made her way over to the elevator.

Finally inside the cabin Zelda pressed the required button and leaned a little against the wall. Excitement started to settle again and the painful feet were forgotten for a moment. At least until the light in the elevator went off and it stopped moving. Zelda's first impulse was panic. Even though she knew that the cabin couldn't actually fall down the shaft she was still stuck. A frustrated cry left her lips. “For fucks sake, I was so close.” She leaned over and pressed the emergency button. Nothing happened. The ginger smoothed a manicured hand through her perfectly styled hair to remain calm and took a deep breath. What now? Surely they would find out that the elevator got stuck relatively fast and find her, right? She wasn't completely convinced but she had to hold onto something.

She slid down the wall slowly and sank to the ground. If she was actually trapped in this cursed box she wouldn't need to be in more pain than absolutely necessary. Which is also why she removed her shoes the second she was off her feet. Zelda wiggled her toes and enjoyed the pleasurable feeling for a second. The absolute darkness around her was only broken by the dim shimmer of the buttons on the wall but that didn't make for a good light source so she was still practically blind. Her head hit the wall with a quiet thud and she closed her eyes. This was an absolute disaster. Faustus was surely already waiting at their table, wondering where she was and if she might have ditched him. Her anxiety intensified. It went so smoothly between the two of them up until that point, she didn't want a senseless thing like a broken elevator to get in the way. Zelda cursed herself for not going with the time and bringing a cellphone with her. But who would she have called? She knew Faustus wasn't carrying one either and even if he did, she didn't know his number, only the number of his house phone but that wouldn't do much, since he was in fact not at home. She stayed in the same position for what felt like hours and pondered what could have been.

She could have been sitting at a table with Faustus, exchanging pleasantries and little stories of their every day life and about their past. They would have ordered red wine and shared the bottle like they did every time. She wasn't so sure about the food but that was always secondary when she was with Faustus. They had taken this entire thing very slowly up until this point, even though this wasn't Zelda's nature at all. She had heard stories about him, what a lady killer he could be, and wanted to be safe that this wasn't just a quick fling. Truth be told up until that point she had refused any invitations on his side to join him in his apartment and hadn't let him in her house either. Hell, they had barley kissed so far. It was not like she didn't want to, she did. But Zelda felt like she was getting too old for occasional One-Night-Stands and that it was time for an actual relationship. Why her choice of man for that position was one of Greendales biggest playboys wasn't really a question she had an answer for. He just happened to be the best looking, most charming guy she had a chance of walking into and when he asked her out on a coffee after spontaneously meeting her downtown she agreed. And so far she had no reason to regret her decision.

A loud metallic clicking noise disturbed Zelda's peaceful musing and she opened her eyes again. The door of the elevator was being pushed open very slowly and light started to seep back into the small cabin. The redhead scrambled to her feet, putting her shoes back on in the process and trying to blindly smooth out her clothes and hair. By the time the door was wide enough open to see what was on the other side she was some what presentable again and was eager to finally get out. She had no idea how long she had been in that elevator but it must have been longer than an hour, judging by the worried looks of the workers opening the door. Zelda slowly crawled out of the halfway opened door and her face immediately lit up as she saw Faustus standing right next to the elevator door with a worried expression on his face. She walked over to him without saying a word and hugged him. He immediately returned the embrace and held her tight to his chest. “I got worried where you were and when they mentioned that someone must be stuck in the elevator I knew it was you.” Zelda leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “It's fine now, nothing happened. I'm safe now. But maybe we should consider getting cellphones, that way I could've called you the minute the elevator got stuck.” He didn't answer right away. Instead Faustus started to chuckle lightly and buried his face in her soft hair. “Or you could let me pick you up, like it's custom. That way we would at least get stuck in the elevator together.” Zelda blushed furiously and Faustus pressed a playful kiss behind her ear.

 


End file.
